<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ego by liquidmantis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622258">Ego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidmantis/pseuds/liquidmantis'>liquidmantis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidmantis/pseuds/liquidmantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Psycho Mantis is in their 30's and Eli is 12-15, you've been warned!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liquid Snake/Psycho Mantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Mantis croons, their voice sugar and poison in Eli’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates being called that. His hands––broad for his age, but not so much compared to theirs––fumble for leverage around Mantis’ skeletal waist. Eli is undressed except for his briefs, one layer of fabric acting as the last bastion of his dignity. Mantis runs their slender fingers through his hair and coaxes him further with venomous affections. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates everything about this. He buries his head in the crook of Mantis’ neck, breath hot against their bony frame. Their touch is goading, belittling––he feels like a cornered animal, bared teeth and all. Something about Mantis lights a fire in Eli that races through every inch of his body. It makes his head spin, but he can’t help rolling his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates the way they look at him, the way their gaze </span>
  <em>
    <span>bores</span>
  </em>
  <span> into him, those slanted eyes perverse behind amber glass. Perhaps they kept the mask on to spare him, maybe to spare themself. Even after months, Eli never knew what to expect from Mantis. Thankfully he found his own instincts to be straightforward enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates the feeling. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>closeness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The mutual understanding that there’s only one way either of them will let this end. The idea of intimacy is so foreign to him, especially with someone like Mantis. Their affairs had become games to be won––this was a language the boy understood. Eli extends a hand to grope childishly at the slight curve of their chest, unsure if driven by his own pleasure seeking or some fucked-up hope that Mantis would get off on it, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of all, though, he hates that he wants this. He hates the ache in the pit of his stomach and the numbing heat that consumes his lower body. He hates that every time is better than the last, hates Mantis’ ability to pry his psyche wide open and pinpoint his most shameful desires. They always leave him shuddering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he’ll prove to them he’s above this, above </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He parts his lips and brings his face to Mantis’ neck, almost gracing their scarred skin with a kiss before sinking his teeth in. Mantis tenses up––Eli smiles through his snarl as he feels the psychic shift their legs beneath him, pressing their naked hips further into his. Eli’s arousal is no secret and he slips a hand down to free himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” they rasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drives in slowly and then all at once. Mantis tosses their head back in what seems to be a gesture of victory, air hissing through their filters as they let out a muffled moan. Eli isn’t thinking anymore. His hand crawls up from their chest to close around Mantis’ throat––he’s strong for a kid. They’re both acutely aware that Mantis could put an end to Eli at any moment, but the boy relishes the feeling of control, even if it’s fleeting. Part of him knows all of this is wrong, but it’s not enough to stop the frantic and uneven pumping of his hips. He’s too far gone to moralize beyond simply taking what is his, proving himself as more than Mantis’ pawn. Though, he’s giving them exactly what they want. He feels their presence seeping deeper into his mind, the boy unable to keep his guard up in this state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two’s minds inevitably begin to intermingle, Eli and Mantis losing themselves to their awfully human nature. Mantis is louder than him, choked gasps escaping their mouth with each of the boy’s thrusts. Whether coercing or genuine, Eli isn’t sure. While his own vocalizations are restrained, his mind is a whirlpool that not even someone as trained as Mantis can escape. His thoughts are hungry and angry and desperate. It’s only here that he will break down enough to let himself be heard, and Eli feels Mantis’ sickening lust wash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy is swept up in Mantis’ embrace, face pulled upward to eye level with his partner, if that’s really what they were. Their gaze is cruel on the surface, but Eli has a feeling whatever he’s doing is working, Mantis arching their back upward in a calculated move to force him deeper inside them. Shared minds are undoubtedly to their benefit during these moments. Eli can feel Mantis constricting around him just as clearly as he can sense their mind growing more erratic as they near their finish. The boy clenches his jaw––maybe those are just his own feelings being reflected back at him. Whatever it is, he’s not far behind them, and it’s only been a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mantis groans something in Czech and seconds later Eli follows suit with a breathy swear. He buckles over, Mantis’ spidery limbs contorting around him as they share their climax with heaving sides. Their minds are an explosion of color and heat and everything unspoken between them, scalding and freezing until the sensation ebbs just as quickly as it began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both unpleasantly warm and wet, even in the aftermath unsure of where one body ends and the other begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli separates from Mantis after minutes, or hours, and notes that his mind has returned to its single occupancy state. It’s almost lonely. He feels disgusting, but the physical satisfaction offers some creeping relief to whatever stressors were nagging at the back of his mind before this. He hopes Mantis doesn’t feel the twinge of gratefulness that peeks out from underneath the angry clutter of the rest of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mantis nonchalantly tightens the straps of their mask and watches Eli go about his routine of tidying himself up, the boy immediately needing to get busy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop lookin’ at me like that,” he grumbles. “You were askin’ me for it to begin with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mantis merely cracks an unseen smile at him, and blips out of the room while Eli finishes his evening routine. Later, once they’ve both settled, Eli tosses himself back into their bed, avoiding the middle where his seed stained the sheets. He tries to find comfort in Mantis’ mechanical breathing on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their sins go unacknowledged. Before long, Eli drifts into a dreamless sleep, Mantis finding the serenity of his unconscious mind delightful. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally posted some liquidmantis, too bad I can't be normal</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>